Turning page
by Temajin
Summary: Chief editor Bella Swan was in a difficult position. She needed to submit a story worthy of the Wentworth label but had not come across anything that measured up to her strict standards. When her last hope of keeping her job arrived & it too didn't make the grade she decided to help mentor the writer. Together they discovered that magic is not only limited to the written word.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking a chance**

The Chili-red Mini Cooper pulled off the road and into the drive thru of Coffee Heaven, the automatic window lowered and the driver spoke her order into the box,

"One white tea and a double shot cappuccino please."

"Will there be anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"Drive though when you're ready." said the voice and the car drove round to the pick up window.

"That's nine fifty please." said the staff member at the window, the driver handed over the correct money and in return was handed her order, she set the take away cups into the drink holders and continued forward and back out onto the road. A few streets away the car pulled off the road again, this time down a wide driveway and stopped at a key tag box, the window was lowered again and the driver stuck her hand out and swiped her I.D tag past the sensor. The large roller doors to the private underground car park rose noisily and Bella Swan drove under it, she drove around towards the elevator and pulled into her reserved parking spot nearby. She took her time organizing her bag before turning the ignition off so she could sit in the air-conditioning, the day was forecast to be a scorcher and she wanted to delay stepping out into it for as long as possible. She took her phone off of the hands-free cradle and opened the door, even though she was putting in a nearly start the heat was already threatening to ruin her good mood even before she'd picked up the first manuscript of the day. She stepped out and leaned onto the doorframe placing her Jimmy Choo Attila flats on; these were the shoes she wore in the interim times, her favorite shoes normally being-none. She grabbed her bag and the drinks, locked her car and started for the elevator.

It was still so early that when she got out of the elevator on the third floor the only other person there was the cleaner, he was an older man in his sixties and wasn't surprised when she walked up to him and handed him the tea.

"Hey old man, you missed a spot." she said jokingly.

"Morning young Bella, thank you, you're early today."

"No mucking around Carlisle, lots on; I have six manuscripts to plough through and I can only choose one, seriously the stuff some people submit for publishing is so boring, you're grand daughter Rose could write better fiction and she's six!" she said and Carlisle laughed.

"So no time for a date then?" he asked as he always did in jest, "I've been working out."

"Eww that's gross what are you like a hundred? Although if there was going to be any day I'd run away with you it'd be today, but I have to make a living and you can't afford me so I guess we'd better stick to our day jobs." she replied carrying on with the in joking that they had acquired with each other over the years.

"Ok but you can't blame an old man for trying. Maybe I can help you out though, did I ever tell you that I have a son you're age?" he asked.

"Oh you're sweet but no match making please, I'm not interested."

"No, silly girl I wasn't trying to set you up, my son, Edward, he's a writer and a very good one." said Carlisle.

"Is that right? That sounds like a biased dad talking, has he published anything I may have heard of?"

"Not yet, his agents are terribly lazy, I keep telling him to bring his work in here but he keeps refusing, he thinks it would be a conflict of interest because I'm employed here."

"Aha, I knew it, you're secretly working here to get in good with the editor so your son can make his millions and look after you in your old age! And here I was thinking it was about me, personally, I'd say he's running out of time though." She joked.

"You got me, my secret's out little lady."

"Well you should tell him I said to stop being an idiot and ditch those losers, sounds like they're holding him back. I'd better get a start on Carlisle, take care, have a nice day."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow morning Bella" he said looking a little deflated, he had hoped she would have offered to review his son's work and began to push his cleaning trolley down the hall.

"Carlisle, wait," she called out and walked back up to him, Bella had a soft spot for him, he'd always been so nice to her, she hoped she wasn't going to be wasting her time with this but she couldn't deny a struggling writer a chance. "Tell you're son to drop in his work and I'll have a read over it for free, I'm a sucker for a good story."

"I will, you've made an old man very happy, thank you love." he replied and continued to push his trolley down the hall towards the exit.

As she pushed through the heavy glass doors that lead through into the main floor the automatic sensor lighting came on, she walked past the rows of partitioned off cubicles where the creative arts department, marketing and legal services worked and continued down to the far end of the room. To her left was her office, she unlocked it using her tag and entered. Her phone beeped indicating she had four messages. She sat down behind her desk and began to listen to them, one was from her boss August, the publisher, from 2am that morning telling her that he had forgotten to put the delivery of todays manuscripts onto her desk and for her to go in and collect them from his office, the other three were from her Ex boyfriend Ryan who had stopped calling her mobile and started calling her at the office, he insisted that he wanted to talk and sort things out, Bella didn't want anything more to do with him after she had busted him leaving her neighbors house one afternoon when she'd decided to go home early, they'd been going out for just over six months and she was heart broken but knew she had done the right thing by ending it. She hit delete after each of them had finished and left her office to collect her day's work.

When she returned she sat back down at her desk and kicked off her shoes, she began to read through the first of the manuscripts and only got to a quarter of the way through when she tossed it across the room. "Garbage." she said to herself and started on the next one, the same fate awaited that one and the next four meaning that by lunch she had not only had her time wasted but now had no viable pieces of work ready to submit to her boss when he arrived back into the office later that afternoon.

"Jacob Black, my office now motherfucker." she said into her mobile, five minutes later a tap was heard at her door.

"Stop fucking around and get in here Jacob." she yelled and the door opened. Jacob was a nineteen year old native American with short black hair and cocoa colored skin, he stood as tall as his 5'8 inch build frame would allow him to in front of Bella's desk and held his hands behind his back waiting for her to speak.

"Do you see this? Do you see what I'm doing Jacob?" Bella quizzed him; she was sitting with her feet up on her desk in a relaxed pose.

"Yes, you look quite comfortable, is something wrong?" he asked, he knew very well something was wrong and that he was in deep trouble. It didn't faze him that she was swearing, Jacob was use to Bella's colorful vocabulary and it was usually only just noise but this time she was making the hairs stand up on the back of his neck and he realized this time he was really in for it.

"Do you think that at five to fucking one in the afternoon I should be able to sit and relax like this?" she said raising her eyebrows and opening up her hands at herself showing that she had nothing better to do, "thanks to you I may be out of a job by the end of the fucking day!" Jacob stood there and didn't speak; he knew what she was talking about. Bella moved into a proper-seated position, the theatrics over with.

"Don't ever fucking waste my time again with such shit Jacob" she scolded him throwing the last manuscript in his direction, "your job is to pre-review, I've been here since 5:30am trying to get a head start so that our boss has something tangible to market, and you know what I've got?" she asked.

"I'm guessing not much."

"Nothing Jacob, not a fucking thing, not one viable piece that we can possibly work with, and you know what that means?" Bella berated to her P.A.

"That I'm in trouble?"

"Yes, you're in trouble. Listen Jacob, I'm a good boss, we have a laugh and a joke and I tell you off and it's normally ok because you're young and we all make mistakes but I think you're starting to take advantage of my good nature and that sucks, it sucks for you because do it again and you're gone, and I mean it, don't fuck with me." Bella said and Jacob was formally informed. "So what happened? Why did you pass this garbage?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, it was late Friday afternoon when they came in and to tell you the truth I just wanted to get out of here, I had a date."

"Well I can't fault your honesty, she'd better have been worth it that's all I can say, what's her name?" Bella asked, like Carlisle she had a soft spot for Jacob he was bright and had a keen eye for a good story- that is when he did his job.

"Renesmee." he replied.

"Reneswhat?" Bella asked.

"Renesmee." Jacob said again.

"What kind of a fucked up name is that?" asked Bella and Jacob knew he was off the hook for now.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty, and I hate to say it but she was worth it." he replied. "I am sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked genuinely.

"I don't know, lets just hope August is in a good mood when he comes in otherwise I really don't know what I'm going to do. I'm still so pissed at you" she said and half smiled, "get the fuck out of here- and get my lunch!" Bella called out to him as he left her office. Being the lead Editor Bella had to be tough but was always fair and rarely took crap from anyone, the staff under her including the lower ranking editors respected her authority and they knew not to put a foot out of line, her tolerance for assholes was limited and she could easily make or break their careers.

Without anything else to review, Bella put her shoes back on and strolled out of the office to go for a walk. She'd barely made it past the front doors before her phone rang and it was Jacob excitedly telling her to come back upstairs, they had received a walk-in and this was a rare event. Bella quickly reentered the building and tagged her way back onto the main floor.

"Hold all my calls please Alice." she instructed as she walked past the front reception desk outside her office.

"Yes ma'am." she replied and answered an incoming call.

"He's waiting in your office already, I grabbed your hand bag and your power heals from under your desk before I left him, here" Jacob said and he handed her the bag and the shoes.

"Well done sunshine, go offer him a drink while I freshen up, I'll only be a few minutes, we can't lose this fish." she said handing him her flats while putting on the heals. Jacob smiled widely knowing he had redeemed himself.

Bella approached her office, opened the door and the visitor courteously stood, he silently stumbled, shocked by the unexpectedness of Bella's beauty as she stepped through without looking at him and closed the door. When she turned around to greet him she too faltered and for a few seconds totally lost the ability to speak. She stood in front of her visitor and they looked at each other, instantly thrust into a moment in time where no one but the two of them existed.


	2. Chapter 2: Same old, same old

**2. Same old, same old**

He was tall and lean but muscular; his thick brown and coppered colored hair was styled in a neat but youthfully unrefined manner. He wore dark blue tailored trousers and a light blue button down shirt, which was tucked in, his brown shoes indicated he new how to dress himself and they contrasted his outfit perfectly. Just under the cuff on his left arm she noticed what looked like fine black cotton braided into a bracelet, it was thin and delicate and she was intrigued.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella?" he asked breaking the silence and holding out his hand.

"Yes, hello Mr. Cullen, it's nice to meet you" she said regaining her composure and they shook hands. "Please take a seat." she said indicating to the seat in front of her desk, she moved around to sit in her own chair and crossed her legs, her posture was not forced as she sat in front of him, her power heals giving her the strength she needed to remain lucid and in control. He was so handsome; she'd never seen such beauty in a man before, it had been initially very off putting.

"I hope it's ok that I just turned up, my father called me this morning and said that you had invited me to drop this in." he said as he placed his mobile phone on her desk and handed her his manuscript.

"Oh, you're Carlisle's son, the old man didn't waste any time then did he- oh I'm sorry, that's so rude, he and I have developed a certain kind of- rapport where he tries to pick me up and I tell him that he's a dirty old man, I'm sorry if I've offended you Mr. Cullen." she backtracked knowing that this was her only lifeline.

"No, it's ok, it sounds exactly like dad, he really likes you, he's mentioned you a few times. I'm glad he can still have a laugh with someone. He said you're not one who minces words" he said.

"No, I'm not. You're dad tells me your agents aren't very helpful?" she inquired.

"They appeared to be working hard in the beginning but after the last three months of no feedback I realized they aren't doing anything, I've been putting off finding a new agent simply because the whole process seems so drawn out, I had thought about self publishing." he explained.

"Hell no! Don't do that, editing is a drawn out process, it has to be and you shouldn't be put off by it, if you're serious about being a writer, Edward, the length of time taken to perfect your work shouldn't be an issue." she explained.

"It's not, I am serious about my writing so if you need me to do any re-working I'm happy to do what's necessary, you just lead me and I'll follow, I Just don't know what's involved with all of this." he said "

"Ok, but if I say to do something I expect it to be done, even if it sounds crazy and I ask you to completely re-write a whole chapter, your going to have to trust me." She explained

"You're the expert, I'm willing to do what's required, I truly appreciate this opportunity." He said.

"Well you can thank your dad for it, I'm glad you decided to bring me your work, I'll review it this afternoon and give you a call this evening with some feedback, ok?" she said and stood up indicating the meeting was over.

"Ok, Thank you again, I'm very grateful."

"Well Mr. Cullen, lets hope we have a masterpiece." she said and handed him her card.

"Please, call me Edward." he said and looked at it, it had her mobile phone and email address on it.

"Ok Edward, if it's crap I'll tell you it's crap, if it's good I'll tell you it's good and if it's great I'll take you out for dinner." she said.

"I think it's only lunch worthy." he said chuckling.

"Well you let me be the judge of that, I'll be in touch." she said as they shook hands again.

"I'll be waiting." he said looking straight into the eyes and as his hand slipped out of hers she sensed an added meaning to his reply.

Bella watched him leave her office unable to move from his last remark, Jacob entered immediately after and saw her standing there like a statue, she was lost in thought and when he spoke she was quickly pulled back into the present.

"So, what's he like? Is he committed?" he asked handing her handbag and shoes back to her, she took off her heals and put her flats back on.

"Yes it seem so" she replied and she looked down at her desk and noticed Edward had left his mobile. Instantly spurred on by the thought of seeing his face again she said, "I'm going to work from home for the rest of the afternoon." And hurriedly gathered her paperwork and Edward's phone, "tell August if he needs me he can reach me at home, I'll see you tomorrow." she said and deftly left her office, she thought if she hurried she might still catch him getting to his car.

She waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the lower level and when the door opened she sprung out of it searching for him but couldn't see anyone around, she turned to walk back to her car and was stunned when she bumped right into him standing closely behind her.

"Oh! Where did you come from? you scared me." she said ruffled.

Edward laughed, "Sorry, I was just on my way back up to your office, I think I left my phone on your desk." he explained.

"You did, here, I was trying to catch you before you left." she said passing him his phone; his fingers deliberately grazed hers.

"I'd say you caught me. If I was smart though I would have left the phone with you."

"And why would you want to do that?" she asked.

"It would have given me excuse an excuse to call you." he replied, his liquid topaz eyes sparkling.

"Well I'm going to be calling you later anyway remember." she said down playing the come on.

"I hope so." he said, he wasn't letting up.

"Well I'd better be going, I have a book to read." she said flustered by this candor.

"Enjoy, I'll speak to you later." he said and walked back in the opposite direction. Once again she was left standing there watching him walk away, she saw him open the car door to a Volvo and rebuked herself for letting him have this creeping power over her. She was use to being the boss and although it was unnerving she liked how it made her feel.

Bella got into her own car and set the air conditioner onto full, the car park was hot and after her brief encounter with Edward it felt like it was steaming. She got home; poured herself a glass of wine and full of hope began to read Edward's manuscript.

For the next three hours she tried her hardest to immerse herself into his world but she struggled to remain interested enough to keep turning the page. To say she was disappointed was an understatement, the story it's self had marketable appeal but his writing was so boring, the descriptions of each love scene made her think he'd never had sex in his life but just the look of him told her that this was surely not possible, perhaps he was expressive about those things in other ways but definitely not on paper, his work was the only thing she had left to submit and she was running out of time. There was no putting it off, she called August to explain the situation and she was surprised when he agreed to give her the next two weeks to get something together, he was about to go on a cruise with his wife for their anniversary and was in a very charitable mood. She poured herself another glass and picked up her phone to call Edward, the clock was ticking and they had a lot of work to do, she hoped he wasn't just paying her lips service when he said he'd do whatever was needed regarding his work, she was about to tell him he was going to have to rewrite almost all of what she'd read not including what she hadn't. As she waited for him to answer her low tolerance for alcohol became evident and she began to think perhaps it was lip service of a different kind that was needed to get his story back on track.


	3. Out with the old, in with the new

**3. Out with the old, in with the new**

Edward was standing at the sink in his kitchen when his phone rang; he grabbed the dishrag and dried his hands.

"Hello?"

"Hello Edward, it's Bella."

"Hi, you finished it already?" he asked.

"No, but I've read enough, we need to talk." she replied.

"You hate it?" he asked and his shoulders dropped.

"No, I don't hate it, but it needs a lot of work and I don't have much time."

"Would you like me to come around and we can go through it?" he asked.

"I don't think tonight is the best night, your book has made me start drinking." She joked.

"Are you sure? I'm on two nights off, the next time I'm available won't be for another 5 days." He advised.

"Oh, ok then you'd better come around but you'll have to bring food, I only have wine." She said.

"Ok, I'll be there within the hour, what would you like?" he asked.

"Surprise me, I need a surprise with what you've given me." She said

"It's that bad is it?" he asked

"Most of it, but not all, it's salvageable, we're going to have to work closely together though to make it good enough for my boss and we only have two weeks to do it." She explained

"Then I'd better get cracking, see you soon."

"Ok, bye." She said and set her phone down on the table. Over the next forty minutes she quickly showered and changed but didn't need to tidy up, as her housekeeper had just been that day, she hated domestic tasks and didn't really have much time for them anyway. She sat back at her dining table and started to reread the last chapter she'd read hoping to find something within the words that would sustain her interest, this was a hopeless errand as realized the only thing that would be able to keep her interest would be the writer himself. With this in mind she tapped her fingers on the table impatiently waiting for the doorbell to ring.

When the doorbell rang she picked up her glass and walked to answer it.

"Hi" she said

"Hi, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, come on in, what did you get?" she asked as he stepped in, he had changed since too from what he'd worn that afternoon into black jeans and a grey V-neck Tee-shirt, "I've bought Chinese food and a bottle of red, I wasn't sure what you were drinking and I don't drink white."

"Well done, I have heaps of red but this one will be nice." she said as he followed her into the living room. Bella's beach front apartment was white, open and spacious, the front door flowed straight onto the living room and the dining area was just off of that to the right, the kitchen took up the entire side wall with the guest bedroom off of one end and her bedroom off of the other. Edward placed the food and the bottle onto the kitchen bench and went back over to the front door to shrug his feet out of his shoes, Bella wore none so he assumed this was the rule in her home, Bella had started to inspect dinner and smiled when she found that he had unknowingly gotten her favorite dish, chicken and cashew nut.

"Good choice." she said as she began to plate up their food, he had gotten the same.

"Glad you like it, I wasn't sure, I just got what I liked." he said and sat opposite her at the table.

"Mm, let me get you a drink." she said and got back up to get a glass and open the bottle Edward had brought along, she poured the wine and sat the bottle on the table.

"To you, for taking a chance on me." he said and lifted up his glass.

"To taking chances." she said and this time it was her words that held a double meaning. Edward picked up on it and he smiled widely at her, she couldn't help but do the same in response.

"So what do you do for work? I like to have some background on my writers so I know where their heads are at." she asked.

"I'm a table games dealer at the casino, I work the day shift which means that I usually have a lot of time to think about what I'm writing about, when I get home I'm usually head down at the keyboard getting it all out of my head and into some kind of order." he explained giving her an incite into her new client. "do you like to gamble?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're here." She said.

"I guess that's a yes, I hope it pays off for you."

"It will, your work has great potential, it's just..." she trailed

"What? You can tell me I won't get offended."

"Ok, there's only one way to say this and it's to be as honest as possible- your love scenes lack everything, when I read them I felt like I was reading my car log book." She said and he chuckled.

"Let me grab my notes" she said and got up to get her iPad from her bag, she moved her plate aside, placed the tablet onto it's stand and opened up her word app. "Ok, lets see, you describe the two main characters as being mid twenties, the male is the stable hand and the woman is the stable owners daughter. I'm going to rewrite the scene into what I think would appeal to a reader." she said and began typing away while he continued to eat. After about five minutes she had finished and looked up at him, he wore an expected expression and picked up his glass.

"Ok, here's an example, instead of: 'He banged her on the hay that night after her horse had been put to sleep', you could write something like this." She said and picked up the iPad and passed it over the table to him, he took it and began to read:

_'Isaac sat with Beth on the floor of her beloved Caspian's stable, he wanted to ease the pain of her loss but didn't know how, when she reached out for his hand he knew there was only one thing that would help to take her mind off of things. Slowly he got up onto his knees and knelt in front of her, he took her head in his hands and gently laid her down onto the freshly laid flooring and began to unbutton her blouse. Button by button their need for each other grew, he moved the fabric apart revealing her covered breasts, he knelt back and pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside, he unbuckled his belt, popped the buttons on his jeans and hovered back over her. He ran his hand up her leg and under her short floaty shirt, she moved slightly allowing him to place his hand over her and he did.' _Edward looked up at her and she could tell from his penetrating glare that her written words were having the desired effect on him that she wanted for his readers, he slowly looked back down and continued, _ 'She reached behind and undid her bra; he removed it and set his mouth down upon her right breast. He stood up to take off his jeans, he had been ready for her from the first day they'd met and he was ready for her now, he knelt back down and removed her underwear, she began to tease her own nipples as he positioned himself between her legs,' _Edward shifted in his seat, the effects of her words were become difficult to handle and his jeans were restricting his body's natural reaction, he kept reading, unable to look at her again as he knew he wouldn't be able to continue if he did, Bella smiled in deep satisfaction. '_she bit down on her lip as he slid himself into her, he wanted to show her that he could be gentle, that he could be kind but she was so tight and he was so needy that being gentle would have been a crime. Repeatedly, he moved back and forth as she wriggled with pleasure beneath him, he held her legs up and thrust himself deep into her with increasing vigor, the increasing pitch of her moans telling him that she was almost at her end. He quickened his pace and their release was almost simultaneous. He sat her up on his lap and kissed her for the first time. That night she had lost her best friend but through her heartache had also found her lover.' _

Finally he looked up at her from across the table, he was grateful for the space they had between them as he knew if they had been within touching distance he wouldn't be able to stop himself from acting on the impulses brought on by what he had just read, he didn't want to move too fast, his reaction hadn't completely been a product of her story telling, he had felt the same urges from the moment he'd laid eyes on her that afternoon but he needed her to educate him in telling his story the way it was meant to be told, he resolved to not make any moves on her until she did to him, with that in mind he poured them both another glass.

Bella spoke first; "When I read what you had written I wanted to be aroused and I wasn't." she explained "See the difference?"

"I do, you've completely turned things around for me, in five minutes you brought the characters' love to light, I'm going to have to work hard, it's slightly embarrassing to admit but I don't have much to go on, experience wise, I mean."

"It's ok Edward, neither do I, it's really only a matter of using your imagination, you don't have to have experienced things first hand, although it does help." She said, he sat looking at her in awe of her openness; her next question threw him off guard.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do I? - Ah, no, I don't, do you? I mean do you have someone?" he asked, fumbling his words.

"No, I don't." she replied in semi-sober confidence, it seemed that Bella had Edward completely wrapped around her little finger but if the truth be told it was the wine that was sending them hurtling towards a place they both wanted to go. Before Edward, Bella would never have made the first play but his inexperience in the one thing he desperately needed to help save his book meant that she would have to mentor him in more ways than one, perhaps three or four to begin with.

Bella stood up, sculled the rest of her wine and walked around the table to him, without words he watched her as she took back her iPad, placed it on the table and took his hand; she slowly pulled him out of his seat and began leading him into her bedroom. He allowed himself to be lead thankful that she had made the first move, freeing him from his conscience with what was about to happen and allowing him to begin soaking up the knowledge that his teacher was about to impart upon him.

"Show me what you've just learnt." She said standing in front of him, he leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away. "No, that's not what happened, I want you to show me that you were paying attention." she instructed.

"Yes miss, but I may have to improvise" he said and sat her down on the bed.

"That's' allowed."

He knelt down in front of her and she looked down at him, he began to unbutton her shirt and moved the fabric aside revealing her covered breasts as the hero in his story had, she slid her arms out of her blouse as he pulled his shirt over his head, she couldn't restrain herself from touching his chest and he reveled in the feeling of her hands on him. He undid his jeans and ran his hands up her silky smooth legs, he stood up, leant down over her and like Beth she moved slightly allowing him to place his hand over her. He delighted in the feeling of her warmth, she slightly arched her back and undid her bra, he helped her remove it and without hesitation his mouth met with her right breast.

She ran her fingers through his hair and desperately wanted to kiss him but she resisted the urge to pull his mouth away knowing that their role-playing was an important part of his learning and she also knew what part came next. He stood up to take his jeans off and was ready to commit to the next part of the story, he looked down at her and saw that she had not only begun playing with her own breast but that her left hand also slipped down inside her panties and she was enjoying herself. She didn't stop as Edward freed her of her underwear, he wanted, as Isaac had, to show his lover that he could be gentle and kind, but similarly he knew that this was not going to be possible.

He stood in as close to her as he could and his heart pounded faster than it already was as she grabbed him and positioned him to her, her leadership skills were her most dominant attribute and he was only too willing to submit to her demands. He slid into her and ran his hands down her thighs, Akin to Beth, Bella's anatomy provided a mind-blowing firmness around his hot and throbbing member. With gentle movements he glided in and out repeatedly until the need for a more quickened pace was required, he then began thrusting into her making her body move back and forward meeting with him hard with each motion. He tightened his grip on her legs and came powerfully into her, he then quickly had the presence of mind to reach down and he fingered her gently with his thumb, a few seconds later she spoke his name signaling her arrival.

He leant over her and placed his lips upon hers, they kissed for the first time and he knew he'd never be the same man he was before. Bella knew also she would not return from this the same woman she had been and together they would have to learn how to control their wants and needs for each other physically in order to meet the deadline that hung over them. They got up and Edward did the leading this time into her shower, they remained intimate with each other all through the night and kept each other close when they fell asleep in the early hours of the next morning. When they woke they kissed passionately and started the day the way the night before had ended.


End file.
